Bratfest at Tiffany's
by dandan123
Summary: Okay, I know that some of the stuff that I wrote will never happen but I though that it would make an interesting story. Disclaimer I own nothing. My first two chapters aren't the best but my other chapters are pretty good.
1. Cam and locker partners

OCD Auditorium

May 3rd

2:13 pm

Massie sat and stared at the all the guys and thought about all the party that ended all of the relationships except Alicia's.

"Okay the boy fast is still on" Massie declared. Alicia groaned.

"Can I have your attention please" Principal Burns said before anyone could get in another word. The PC turned toward the stage. Everyone quieted down. "In light of the new situation, locker partners have been assigned. If you have any problems you can come and see me after school. The list has been posted outside of the office. Go to your homerooms after you check the list. You are dismissed."

The Pretty Committee stood on the side as everyone went to check the list, waiting for the mob to thin out.

"What are we going to do Mass?" Dylan asked.

"I am not going to decide anything until we see our locker partners because the plan could all depend on that." Massie said. The PC all nodded. Claire started biting her nails hoping that she wouldn't be paired with Cam. After about five minutes the crowd started thinning out and the PC all went to check. They scanned the list and found their names.

**Massie Block…………………………… Josh Hotz**

**Kristen Gregory……………………………Griffin Hastings**

**Claire Lyons…………………………………Cam Fisher**

**Dylan Marvil…………………………………Derrick Harrington**

**Alicia Rivera……………………………………Chris Plovert**

"Ew I got Plovert" Alicia complained.

"Well I got Cam. They just threw me to the sharks."

"C'mon let's just get to homeroom." Kristen said. They all walked to homeroom and sat down in their usual seats. The teacher was giving a lecture about respecting each other, Massie took out her Razr and the PC followed suit.

**Massiekur: Y did this have to happen 2 us?**

**Soccachic: I don't no but staying on the b-fast will b hard.**

**Clairebear: Mass, can u jus call it off?**

**Marvilous: Yeah, please?**

**Massiekur: Well………….**

**IheartRL: please?**

**Massiekur: fine**

**IheartRL: yay**

**Clairebear: I hope cam 4gives me.**

The bell rang just then and the girls all got up and walked toward their lockers. They saw their locker partners all standing around by their lockers. The girls quietly opened up their lockers and moved their stuff to make room for the guy's stuff. The guy's started throwing their stuff in making a mess of everything.

"Hey" the girls started yelling. The guys just kept on throwing their things in. After Cam was done he turned to walk away.

"Wait" Claire said then put a hand on his arm. He shook her off but turned.

"Just stay away from me" he said then left. Claire hung her head then went to join the Pretty Committee who were gathering at Massie's locker.

"Cam just told me to stay away from him" Claire revealed and everyone patted her on the back to console her.

"Okay let's just get to the Range Rover." Massie said. They walked out of the school. Claire was lagging behind thinking of Cam.

As they walked out of the school and into the parking lot a car approached. The PC quickly ran across but Claire didn't notice. The rest of the PC started yelling at her to watch out but she didn't hear. The car hit her and she was laying on the road unconscious, papers scattered everywhere. The driver got out and quickly called 911. The PC ran over to Claire and started calling her name. Massie looked up at the driver and saw that it was Harris Fisher. Cam jumped out of the back and ran to Claire's side.

"Get out of here Cam!" Massie yelled.

"Why?"

"You just told Claire to stay away from you, why would you care what happens to her?"

"I care"

"Well why would you tell her to stay away?"

"None of your business." Cam answered then called Claire's name. The ambulance arrived and they loaded Claire on a stretcher and then into the ambulance. All of them tried to climb in but the paramedic said only one person was allowed to come.

"Well I'm her best friend so I should come." Massie said then started to climb in.

"But I'm her boyfriend so I should come." Cam answered.

"What are you tawking about you are nawt her boyfriend."

"How would you know?"

"Alright you can come. We have to get going." The paramedic said pointing to Cam. He climbed in and sat on the bench smirking at Massie.

**A/n Did you like it? How about 5 reviews then I will update?**


	2. Hospital

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the clique or Sports Illustrated.

Westchester Hospital

May 3rd

3:12 pm

"C'mon Claire wake up" Cam whispered to Claire. They were on their way to the hospital in the back of an ambulance. In a few minutes they arrived and the paramedics rushed Claire into the ER.

"Wait in the waiting room." A paramedic yelled to Cam over his shoulder. Cam walked into the hospital and sat in a chair. He picked up an old Sports Illustrated and began to read. A half hour later a nurse came out and beckoned for Cam to follow her. He followed her and they went down a long hallway. She opened a door and Cam went in. The nurse followed and closed the door behind her.

"She has a broken leg and a sprained wrist and some cuts and bruises but nothing too critical. She is still unconscious though."

"Thank you" Cam said and the nurse nodded and left. Cam went and sat by Claire's bedside.

"Claire, wake up, please." Cam said while rubbing Claire's good wrist.

"C-cam?" Claire asked weakly.

"Yes I'm right here."

"G-go away." Claire said a little stronger.

"Why?"

"You hate me." Claire said opening her eyes.

"I don't hate you."

"Yes you do you told me to leave you alone. So now I never want to see you again."

"Claire I-"

"Just go" Claire said. Cam got up and walked out. About two minutes after that the Pretty Committee walked in.

"What did he do now?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing I told him to go away"

"Why?" asked the PC in unison.

"Because he was mean to me and I don't feel like seeing him right now." Claire answered.

"So how are you feeling?" Massie asked.

"Well my leg is broken and my wrist is sprained but other than that I am fine. Oh and the scratches, but those don't hurt that much. The nurse said I should be out of her this afternoon."

"Well that's good cause I want to make sure to catch some ESP before summer." Just as Massie finished saying that a nurse walked in and told Claire she was free to go but had to have a parent sign her out. Then she left and Claire grabbed some crutches she was given earlier and got out of the bed. When her and the PC got to the front desk she called her mother.

"Mom I was in an accident…………..Oh okay….yeah, yeah…….bye"

Claire hung up and said "The hospital already got a hold of her and she's on her way."

"Alright well we'll see you at my house" Massie said and the PC walked out leaving Claire behind waiting. When Judy showed up she started fussing over Claire. It took Claire ten minutes to assure her mother that she was fine. Finally Judy signed her out and they went home. The minute they pulled in Claire got out and told her mom she was going over to Massie's. Her mom reluctantly agreed and Claire hobbled up the driveway. Inez answered and told Claire to go right on up. She did so having a little trouble on the stairs but managed eventually.

"Finally" Massie exclaimed when Claire entered.

"Sorry"

"Whatevs, we were discussing what to do to get back on top."

"I suggested making the boys fall in love with us again." Alicia said.

"and I suggested bringing down the boys rep" Dylan said sipping a slimming drink.

"I liked both ideas" said Kristen. Everyone looked at Massie to see what she had to say.

"Well I like both. I think we should try Alicia's then if that doesn't work we'll resort to Dylan's. Plan goes into action tomorrow. ESP"

The Bomb Shelter

May 4th

1:07 Pm

The Pretty Committee settled into the pink directors chairs. Kristen had brewed some Starbucks lattes and Dylan had some popcorn. Massie pressed power and the screen flickered to life. Cam was holding the Share Bear. Claire started fidgeting in her seat.

"She told me to go away." He was saying.

"Didn't you tell her the same thing?" Dr. Loni asked.

"Well, yeah but-"

"But what?"

"But I was trying to comfort her and she tells me to go away."

"Why did you comfort her after being so mean to her?"

"maybe cause I still love her." Cam admitted and Claire smiled.

"_Breakthrough"_

"Okay great job sharing Cam now let's see what Griffin has to say about the party the night before." Cam tossed the Share Bear to him gratefully.

"So Griffin, what happened at the party that got you so upset?"

"Well Kristen was-was-"

"C'mon Griffin share" Kristen said bitterly.

"She was trying to bring out my sensitive side." He said and Kristen hid her face in embarrassment.

"Well why didn't you show her your sensitive side?"

"Cause I barely know her." He said but it sounded a little morel like a question but Dr. Loni didn't notice that.

"Well would you like to get to know her?"

RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG the bell rang tuning out Griffins answer.

"Ugh" Kristen said in exasperation.

"C'mon we're gonna be late." Claire said sadly. The Pretty Committee left and Massie locked the room.

**So did you like it? Please review.**


	3. Please Massie?

The iPad

May 4th

3:30 pm

Massie sat down at her iMac and saw that she had an IM. It was from Josh Hotz.

"Hey it's from Josh." She announced to the PC.

"Did he say anything about me?" Alicia asked.

"No. He said 'Whatcha doin?'" The PC rushed over to the computer.

**Hotzboy: Whatcha doin?**

**Massiekur: hangin with TPC. U?**

**Hotzboy: nothing. Is Claire there?**

**Massiekur: Yeah Y?**

**Hotzboy: cause I wanna talk 2 her.**

**Massiekur: Y?**

**Hotzboy: just put Claire on**

**Massiekur: fine**

**Hotzboy: TY Mass **

**Massiekur: Hey Josh wats up?**

**Hotzboy: nothing I wanna talk 2 u bout somethin can u meet me rite outside the café at 7:30 2moro be4 skool?**

**Massiekur: um sure**

**Hotzboy: kool. And tell massie that Derrick wants to meet her by the OCD pool at lunch.**

**Massiekur: no prob. **

**Hotzboy: G2g. see u l8r.**

**Massiekur: see u.**

**Hotzboy has signed out.**

"Why would Josh want to talk to me?"

"Maybe he wants to set up a date with Leesh but is too scared to ask her." Dylan suggested.

"No, we are almost official why would he be scared?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know maybe he wants it to be a surprise or something." Dylan said.

"Maybe…" Alicia said sounding doubtful.

"Okay," Massie said getting in control again, "we need to talk about making the boys fall in love with us again." The PC all sat in a circle on the floor.

"Okay so Claire you are getting back together again with Cam right?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow at lunch."

"Okay good. Alicia you are almost official with Josh?"

"Yup."

"Derrington will probably talk to me about getting together again tomorrow. Dylan what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you getting together with Plovert or Hurley?"

"No absolutely not. They are still sending me pig pictures and jokes."

"Well you have to get together with somebody. Tomorrow choose someone."

"Okay."

"Kristin?"

"I don't know."

"Well choose someone tomorrow"

"Got it."

"Okay everyone must have a boyfriend by tomorrow by the time we get in the Range Rover I want our status secured before summer."

"Done"

"Done"

"Done"

"Done"

"And Done"

OCD Parking Lot (Range Rover)

May 5th

7:20 am

"Okay so does everyone know their mission?" Massie asked.

"Yep." Everyone answered in unison.

"Okay let's go." Massie said and stepped out of the Range Rover. They had done ratings when they picked up Kristin. Massie stepped out of the Range Rover and Kristin, Dylan, Alicia and Claire followed. They strutted down the halls of OCD and received their morning compliments. "Okay Claire it's time." Massie whispered as an LBR complimented her on her Jimmy Choo heels.

"Okay thanks." Claire replied and quietly stepped away from the gathering group. She hobbled to the café. When she reached it she saw Josh and walked up to him.

"Hey Josh"

"Hi Claire." It started drizzling and they both ducked under the eave.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to say……..that I……still sorta ……..um like you" he said looking at his feet.

"Josh I……….don't know what to say."

"Say that you'll go out with me."

"I can't Josh. You and Alicia."

"Me and Alicia are….nothing. I am only dating her cause she's hot but I like you."

"Josh I wish I could say yes but I can't. Alicia would kill me."

"What if I told Alicia that I didn't want to hang out anymore?" Now the rain was coming down hard.

"Josh I don't think that would be such a good idea." Claire said a little louder because the rain was so loud. Josh stepped closer.

"Would this change your mind?" He stepped forward and pressed his lips up against hers. He moved his lips and molded their bodies together. Claire lost all thought of why she shouldn't be doing this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him closer. This kiss didn't feel as foreign as his last one. She moved her lips and his tongue traced her bottom lip. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and one moved into her hair. She came up for air and they both gasped for air.

"Oh no, Oh no, oh no, oh no" Claire said once she caught her breath.

"What is it?" Josh asked his voice thick with concern. He moved the hand that was in her hair to her waist and just held her.

"Alicia she's going to kill me." She tried to pull away but Josh held her tighter.

"Don't worry about her."

"Why shouldn't I? She could kill my social status and I will be kicked out of the Pretty Committee."

"Who's more important? Me or The Pretty Committee?" Josh asked.

"I-I don't know." She said. Claire thought about Cam and realized that she didn't like him in that way anymore.

"Come on Claire you are going to have to pick one."

"Okay just let me talk to Massie first. I will get back to you at lunch." Claire decided.

"Okay. But let me at least walk you to class."

"I guess that would be okay." He let go of her and helped her hobble to homeroom.

Homeroom

May 5th

8:02 am

Josh had the same homeroom as her and so did the Pretty Committee. He sat right behind her and the Pretty committee sat around her. As the announcement the PC took out their cell phones.

Claire sent a text to Massie only.

**Clairebear: Massie I need to talk to you about somethin.**

**Massiekur: What is it?**

**Clairebear: It's about Josh.**

**Massiekur: Get on with it Kuh-laire.**

**Clairebear: Well I am over Cam and into Josh but you can't tell Alicia.**

**Massiekur: CLAIRE!!!! You can't be into Alicia's guy.**

**Clairebear: I know I wish Alicia didn't like him**

**Massiekur: Just get back 2gether w/ Cam**

**Clairebear: But Im nawt into him anymore. What if u convince Alicia to take him?**

**Massiekur: I could try but I am NAWT promising anything**

**Clairebear: Thank you so much Massie I owe you one.**

**Massiekur: you definitely do.**

**Massiekur:Hey Leesh.**

**IheartRL: Hey Mass**

**Massiekur: I tawked to Claire**

**IheartRL: What did Josh say??**

**Massiekur: don't take this personally but Josh said hes nawt into you anymore.**

**IheartRL: Y NAWT???!!**

**Massiekur: I don't know**

**IheartRL: Ugh. Is he into another girl??**

**Massiekur: No he said he is awff girls for awhile but I don't know why**

**IheartRL: Ugh well I guess I will just try extra hard to get him bak**

**Massiekur: Oh I almost forgot…Claire said she is over Cam so you can have him if you want him**

**IheartRL: Y is she into Josh??**

**Massiekur: no she is just over him**

**IheartRL: well he is kinda Hawt but she was just weeping over him**

**Massiekur: Well I tawked her out of it now are you going to take Cam or nawt**

**IheartRL: I guess I will yeah. I'll ask him out today at lunch.**

**Massikur: Great. **

How did you like it? Review.


	4. ombbay heltersay

OCD Café (Table 18)

May 5th

12:03 pm

"Why is Josh over girls? Was it something I did?" Alicia whined.

"No I don't think so. I think that it was something Cam or Derrick said. I'm just guessing though." Kristen said.

"I want Josh back but if the fate of the PC depends on it I guess I'll ask out Cam" Alicia replied. "Hey, if I ask out Cam who is Kuh-laire going to ask out?"

Massie was just staring at the boys table.

"Massie…hello?" Dylan waved her hand in front of Massie's face.

"I said 'If I ask out Cam who is Claire going out with?"

"Oh um she is still on the boyfast she decided." Massie lied quickly. Claire was outside talking to Josh at the moment.

"But what about our Alpha status?" Alicia asked.

"I excused her from that rule. As long as the rest of us have boyfriends it shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh okay" Alicia said not completely convinced. "Well I guess I'll go and ask Cam out." She got up and went over to the boys table.

"Derrington wants to seem me by the OCD pool so I have to go." Massie, to nervous to eat, threw away her Caesar salad and left.

**(A/N Sorry to interrupt but I want to say that the next few sections can be read in any order. It will be what happens with Alicia, Massie, Kristin and Dylan and Claire, who was outside.)**

_**Claire**_:

"So Claire have you decided if you want to go out with me?"

"Yeah I have. I'll go out with you but you can't tell Alicia. She thinks that you aren't dating right now. Actually don't tell anyone for now. She is the gossip queen and is bound to find out."

"Alright whatever you say." Josh agreed still not sure what the big deal was.

"Thanks Josh" Claire said and gave him a peck on the lips. "Why does Derrick want to talk to Massie?"

"Oh he wants to discuss…..

_**Massie:**_

Massie approached the OCD pool and saw Derrington sitting on a bench. When he saw her he stood up and walked toward her.

"Hey Block."

"Hi Derrick"

"So Block I wanted to talk to you about Kristin."

"What about Kristin?" Massie asked, shocked, but not letting it show.

"Well I was wondering if she is single."

"Why? Does Griffin want to get back together with her?"

"No I kind of wanted to ask her out." Derrick mumbled.

"What did you say?" Massie asked although she caught every word he said.

"I want to ask her out." Derrick said louder.

"Derrick, do I look like dust?"

"No"

"Then why are you blowing me off?" Massie turned on her heel and swiftly left the room, but not before pushing a stunned Derrington into the pool.

_**Alicia:**_

"Hey Cam" Alicia greeted sitting down beside him.

"Um hi Alicia. Did Claire send you over? Because I don't want to hear it."

"No she didn't I don't know where Claire is."

"Oh then why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I want to ask you if you want to go to a movie tomorrow night?"

"Oh. Um actually I want to ask Claire to a movie tomorrow night."

"Cam I don't want to be the one to tell you this but I just heard that Claire is over you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."  
"Can you find out?"

"I don't know what's in it for me?"

"I'll go to the movie with you."

"Okay." Alicia kissed him lightly on the cheek, got up and left.

_**Kristen and Dylan:**_

"We are the only ones who are still single." Dylan complained.

"Not me. Not any more." Kristen replied.

"What why?" Dylan asked, surprised.

"Because I see a HART coming this way."

"Where?" Dylan asked looking around.

"Hello." Dylan heard a soft voice say.

"Hi. What brings you here?" Kristen asked playfully.

"I wanted to ask a pretty girl out." He replied. The boy had green eyes and jet black hair that was spiked.

"Oh really."

"Yeah. You want to get pizza with me tomorrow night?" He asked Kristen.

"Sure."

"Okay I'll pick you up at 7."

"Alright. Here's my number." She wrote her cell phone number on his arm.

"Thanks. See you later."

"'kay see you." Kristen said and he walked away.

"When did you get so comfortable around guys?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know." Kristen smiled to herself and took a bite of her salad.

The Bomb Shelter

May 5th

1:04

"Hurry up Massie we could be missing something good." Kristen said. Massie turned the key and reached in and flicked on the light and the PC all rushed into the room and sat on the pink director chairs. Massie grabbed the remote and turned on ESP.

"Pencils down." Dr. Loni said and all the boys put down their pencils and looked up. "Okay that was a great journal writing session. Now does anyone have anything they want to share?" All the boys looked around the room as if they suddenly found everything very interesting. "Okay if no one is willing to share then we will start with Derrick." He threw the share bear to Derrington. "So Derrick why are you wet?"

"Because Massie pushed me in the pool." He stated.

"Why did she do that?"

"Because I asked her if-"

"So does anyone want a latte?" Massie asked loudly to cover Derringtons answer. Unfortunately though, the girls heard.

"He asked you if I was single?" Kristen asked, shocked.

"Yeah so I pushed him into the pool." Massie said casually still looking at the screen.

"Oh" Kristen said nodding "Too bad I'm not."

"Wait what?" Claire asked.

"Shhhh. It's Josh's turn." Alicia said and turned back to the screen.

"Josh, why did you ask Claire out when you knew Cam still liked her?"

"I-I don't know. Cause I heard she was over him."

"HE WHAT?" Alicia roared.

"Well he sort of asked me out and I sort of said yes." Claire said.

"Is that why he isn't into me anymore?"

"I don't know."

"Kuh-laire. How could you? Is this why you're not into Cam anymore?"

"Well….maybe" Claire said looking at the ground "I'm sorry okay."

"Claire you stole my almost boyfriend."

"I know it all just happened so fast."

"Okay shush for now. Talk about it later." Massie said and Claire and Alicia stopped talking.

"Cam, how do you feel about Claire and Josh?"

"I wish Josh would have talked to me first."

"Would you call this a case of lack of communication?" Dr. Loni asked.

"No. I'd call it a case of stealing my girlfriend."

"Dude, you broke up with her," Josh said.

"Yeah but you knew I still loved her."

"Good. This is good communicating just get all your feelings out."

"I hate you." Cam said to Josh.

"Cam, we do not use the word hate in this room."

"Okay Josh would you accompany me outside."

"No" Josh said. Claire was stunned for two reasons. One, she had never had two guys fight over her and second she had never seen Cam so angry, not even when Derrick kept bothering him about Nikki.

"Josh and Cam come here after school and write about your anger." Dr. Loni said sternly. "Let's do an exercise to help get the anger out." They all got up and Massie turned the it off.

"Well, that was informing." Massie said. "Now how is the mission going? Kristen?"

"I have a date tomorrow with, actually, I never got his name."

"Well what does he look like?" Massie asked.

"He has green eyes and spiky jet black hair."

"Oh that's Skyler. He just moved here from California." Alicia answered.

"Oh thanks."

"Okay he sounds HART. Just make sure he's HART on your date tomorrow." Massie made a note on her Palmpilot.

"Dylan?"  
"No, I can't find anyone."

"Well keep looking. Make sure you have someone by today."

"Got it."

"Alicia?

"Claire stole my boyfriend."

"No, I didn't he wasn't even your boyfriend."

"When did you get so confident anyway?" Alicia spat.

"I don't know. Maybe my confidence has been growing you just haven't noticed because all you do is talk about Josh." Claire replied.

"I resent that."

"Well, it's true."

"Well maybe we'll just see who's alpha next year. Alicia said and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Pretty Committee behind.

"Claire what have you done? Alicia left the PC because you stole her boyfriend." Kristen said.

"He wasn't her boyfriend he said so himself." Claire said and looked at Massie who hadn't said anything this whole time. She just stared at the ESP screen with her eyes glazed over.

"Massie? Hello?" Dylan said waving a hand in front of her face.

"We're done. The PC is over. We are LBR's."

"What no we're not." Kristen said.

"Yes we are. Don't you get it? Alicia's gone. Derrington doesn't like me anymore. Dylan can't find a guy and you anly have a guy you're going out with tonight and Claire will be labeled as a boyfriend stealer for the rest of eternity no matter how official Alicia's relationship with Josh was. We don't have the power to bring down the boys without Alicia. The Room is our only hope."

"Massie, I-you're right. We're done." Dylan said and put her head in her hands. Kristen sat shocked and said:

"You're right."

"C'mon guys don't give up. Kristen you have that date tonight and Josh and I are together. This doesn't have to be the end. You know what I have an idea. Tomorrow we'll be alpha's for sure. Alicia won't even know what hit her." Claire said.

**Review please. Criticism welcome. I want to make my writing better so if you don't like it please tell me why. Thanks. **


End file.
